strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Draft:New User Page
Welcome to the Stronghold Wiki! The "editing" tab awaits you! While you are undoubtedly anxious to start editing, there are some rules, tips, and hints that you really should take the time to look over before you start. We'll start with the general guidelines, then expectations, and finally, hints that should keep you going. This is one of a very few "personal" pages. Personal pages address the reader directly, and some have comments directly from authors. Guidelines The policies and guidelines should be read entirely right this second, before you proceed any further. It's very painless, I promise you. The Wikia Central tutorial should also be read, if you haven't done so already. What to expect If you make a few meaningful edits, expect a warm welcome from our administrators, and any other regular members who happen to notice. Your first work may be minor or major. It will probably get edited a lot by somebody, but don't be scared or take offense. This wiki is all about improvement. Your first edits could be nit-picked for a couple of days, but you'll get the hang of it. Some people see what others miss, it's just a part of life. If you don't create your user page for a couple of days, someone will probably do it for you. It will be very basic ("user page"). It exists mainly to access your talk page. That's where messages, greetings, and other miscellanious things will be dropped off for your viewing convinience. If you're quite active on this wiki, expect your talk page to get very full very fast. One thing to expect is a quiet, yet intense dislike of incorrect spelling and grammar. Abyssalstudios will probably get rid of it in short order, however. No personal offense will be taken. What's expected Reasonable adherence to the wiki's policies are expected. Intelligent edits and pages are very much appreciated; there's far too much idiocy on the Internet at large. Creating a user page, with a bit of background information about yourself, is also nice. While there is no direct policy on this, editing another user page is not appreciated at all. Plagarism should be nonexistent. When it's absolutely necessary to plagarize, use citations. Hints There are a few other things to know about this wiki. One fairly common problem is links to soldiers. New editors almost always link in plural, like this: Spearmen . This is actually quite incorrect. The correct format would be: spearmen. Soldier links are always singular. Link them in singular, but let the "pretty blue underlined text" be in plural, if necessary. Short articles should have one image, usually a thumbnail. Longer articles can have multiple images (not necessarily thumbnails), but ideally with no more than three showing up in the window at the same time (so you would have to scroll down to see more imagery). Stubs should be tagged as such, using the tag. Many people own Stronghold/Stronghold Crusader, or Stronghold Legends and Stronghold 2, but not both. This can lead to confusion in an article. For instance, if a Crusader player wants more information on a swordsman, and he finds out he needs 10 honor (or whatever it is), he is going to become confused. A small note should be made that this is for SH2 only. Articles that deal with Crusader, Legends, or SH2 material only should have this prominently displayed. Prominent Users Here are some users you'll probably get to know about soon. Most of them are pretty helpful, all you have to do is ask. But try not to be annoying, we all have things to do. If it's a genuine need, your request will probably be granted. Strongholdman: Founder of this wiki. Apparently, his name at Stronghold Heaven is Alien Lord. He doesn't come here often, but he does regularly check up on us to make sure everything's going okay. He has the odd trait of refusing to create a user page. Abyssalstudios (Administrator): The first of the "new crew" on the wiki, joined in November of 2008. His specialties are writing the boring stuff that needs to get done, tweaking articles, getting technical information, and pushing people to do more than is probably healthy. He is also the site's unofficial GrammarGestapo. Clubber-t (Administrator): The second of the new crew, he joined in December of 2008. His specialties are site tech (cells, layout, tags, etc). He does the bulk of the editing here, and has added loads of pictures to the image log. Lordnmb: The Lord of random letters isn't as frequent an editor as we would like, but he still does the odd chore for the site. Joined in January of 2009, his account signified the start of the site's upturn in membership.